


A Long-Waited Arrival

by justlovely



Series: Adventures in Parenting [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovely/pseuds/justlovely
Summary: 9 weeks. Lara Jean’s been on bed rest for 9 weeks. 9 long weeks. No heavy activity. Reduced stress. She’s binged watched every season of ‘The Great British Bake Off’. Read and reread all her favorite books. Even a few parenting books and of course the classic ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’. She even learned how to crochet and has perfected every stitch. So much so that there’s now a new throw blanket in every room of their house. What’s there left to do?Stand alone or Part 2 in my series ‘Adventures in Parenting’!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Adventures in Parenting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Long-Waited Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quarantine. I’m thinking about turning this (and my other story, Two Pink Lines) into a series of one-shots about our favorite couple and their adventures in parenting. Let me know what you think!

9 weeks. Lara Jean’s been on bed rest for 9 weeks. 9 _long_ weeks. A routine prenatal visit during her 28th week led to the discovery of her preeclampsia. Her numbers were only mildly elevated so it wasn’t that serious, but given how long they’ve been trying, and that this was her first pregnancy, she and Peter discussed it with her doctor, and decided that it was best for her to go on bed rest at home. No heavy activity. Reduced stress.

Since then, she’s binged watched every season of _‘The Great British Bake Off’._ Read and reread all her favorite books. Even a few parenting books and of course the classic _‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’_. She even learned how to crochet and has perfected every stitch. So much so that there’s now a new throw blanket in every room of their house.  
  
She’s in bed thumbing through a baking magazine and dog tagging the pages when she hears the front door open and the sound of keys followed by heavy footsteps - Peter’s home.  
  
_‘Hey Covey’_ he calls out entering their bedroom. He greets her with a quick peck before walking over to the dresser and stripping off his button down, replacing it with a crisp cotton white tee.  
  
_‘How was your day?’_ She asks watching him undress. _‘Oh, you know, just the same ol same ol. Paper work, phone calls, long ass meetings that could have been emails.’_  
  
_‘What about you? How was your day?’_ He questions getting into bed behind her and massaging her shoulders, something that’s become a daily ritual since they found out she’s pregnant.  
  
_‘It was ok.’_ She leans her back into him and closes her eyes. _‘Oh, right there, that’s the spot.’_ She cranes her neck to the side for maximum exposure, and he rubs at the spot of tension.  
  
_‘Just ok?’_ Her lack of response troubles him. Lara Jean is a talker. She loves to share all her thoughts and feelings as they come to her. So for her just to say her day was _‘ok’_ and to not go into detail is a huge red flag in Peter’s mind.  
  
_‘Dotori giving you trouble?’_ He asks wrapping his arms around to stroke her swollen belly. Dotori is Korean for acorn. It’s something Lara Jean’s Korean grandmother came up with. Since she and Peter want to keep the gender a surprise, it became quite a mouthful to say ‘him or her’ all the time when referring to the baby. And it just didn’t feel right to call the baby ‘it’ either. That’s when her grandma came up with ‘Dotori’ and since then LJ’s become quite fond of it.

 _‘No, it’s not that.’_ Her eyes are still closed.

 _‘Covey’_ he stops the massage and pauses to rest his chin on her shoulder. _‘What’s wrong?’_ She opens one eye and peaks at him.  
  
Sighing, she huffs _‘I’m just so bored!’_  
  
His eyebrows furrow. _‘Bored?’_ He repeats. _‘What about your crocheting? Actually - scratch that.’_ he corrects eyeing the multiple throw blankets on the bed.  
  
_‘You could do a puzzle?’_ He suggests. _‘How about watching one of those black and white foreign films you love so much? Or calling Kitty or Margo? What about Chris?’_  
  
_‘Puzzles are so boring and I lose all the pieces in bed. I just don’t have the patience anymore! Margot’s busy with the twins. Kitty has classes. And Chris - well you’ve met her. When does she ever answer the phone?’_ Lara Jean rebuffs.  
  
_‘Ok....’_ he senses her frustration and hesitates. He pauses for a few seconds to think, and makes a mental note to try and track down Chris later. _‘What else is going on here Covey.’_ His moves her so she’s facing him now, but she doesn’t meet his gaze.  
  
_‘It’s just, this is hard. Harder than I thought it would be.’_ He waits for her to elaborate. _‘Don’t get me wrong, I’m so so grateful that we’re pregnant.’_ She finally looks up at him and he can see the way her eyes glisten with unshed tears. _‘And I love you, and I love Dotori so much. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for either of you. But this is hard. I’m tired all the time. My back hurts and I can’t even see my feet anymore! Did you know I was wearing two different slippers all day yesterday?’_ Peter chuckles at this. He knew she was wearing mismatched shoes, but found it pretty funny and endearing. ‘ _I miss going to work and I miss baking. I miss sushi and coffee and wine. Man do I miss wine.’ She sighs. ‘And I miss not peeing 17 times a day or constantly feeling like I’m a beached whale. I…’_ _  
_  
Peter cuts her off. _‘But you’re a cute beached whale.’_ He tells her, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile but she doesn’t see. _‘My beached whale.’_ He gently nudges her side with her elbow, still nothing.  
  
_‘I don’t feel like I have a purpose or that I’m contributing…’_ She admits. Her gaze is set on the floor and she sniffles. _‘You’re still going to work, and then you come home and cook, clean, help me with the nursery. And I’m just sitting in bed all day and complaining.’_  
  
_‘Hey – look at me.’_ He places two fingers under her chin and lifts her head up to look at him. _‘You do have a purpose. And you are contributing._ His voice is firm, but soft. _Heck, I’d argue that you’re doing all the heavy lifting right now.’_ He gestures to her belly. _‘What you’re doing right now is so important Lara Jean. It’s actually the most important thing. You’re keeping our baby safe. You’re giving him or her a warm home. A place to grow. Food. Love.’_ _  
_  
_‘I know this pregnancy hasn’t been easy on you. But it’s showed me just how strong you are, and I love you so much more because of it._ His hand strokes her cheek and he leans in to kiss her tenderly. She kisses him back just as slow and tender, her teeth grazing his bottom lip teasingly. _‘I love you too.’_ She mumbles into their kiss.

When they pull away, Peter rests his forehead against hers. ‘ _Tell me what I can do to be better.’_ He whispers _‘How can I help?’_ Her heart swells. This is Peter. Her Peter who is always willing to do whatever she wants if it’ll make her happy. A small smile makes its way onto her lips.

 _‘You’ve already done so much Peter, really. I guess, I’m just being a little extra hormonal right now. I’m so excited to meet him or her. I can’t wait.’_ She sighs in a content kind of way. 

_‘Me too Covey.’_ He places a kiss on her temple and his hands move to intertwine with hers and rest over her belly. _‘Me too.’_ An idea strikes him. _‘How about I use some of my vacation days and start my paternity leave early? I know it isn’t the babymoon you had planned, but we could still spend some time together, just the two of us, before Dotori comes. And I could get in some extra sleep.’_

She rolls her eyes at him and smacks him over the head with a pillow. _‘As if you need more sleep.’_ She teases.

  
  
9 days later, with full hearts bursting at the seams, they welcome to the world, Amelia ‘Mia’ Eve Song Kavinsky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
